


Phoradendron Leucarpum

by Howlingdawn



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mistletoe, Romance, Vulcan!Temperance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: It's the annual Christmas party, but instead of having fun, Booth is worried about T'Emp after the events of day's away mission. She reassures him.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Phoradendron Leucarpum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myglassesaredirty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/gifts).

> Merry Christmas, Claire! I hope you enjoy!

Booth caught T’Emp’s attention with a light touch on her wrist, leading her to a quiet corner. He leaned back against the wall, stars racing by outside the window beside them, and on the rest of the observation deck, the _Jeffersonian_’s annual Christmas party was in full swing. “How are you holding up?” he asked quietly, brushing his fingers along the back of her hand as he pulled away.

The colorful decorations sparkling throughout the room, his crew chatting and laughing cheerfully, and the aroma of baked desserts and fresh turkey all begged for his attention, but at the moment, he only had for eyes for the woman before him. She wore her dress uniform, the longer skirt swishing around her knees, the shine of its blue fabric bringing out the blue of her eyes. She tilted her head with pursed lips. “Booth, you are worrying too much.”

He glanced at the cut slicing from just outside her eye to the corner of her lips, at the bruises mottling the other side of her face. “You took a big hit for me.”

“I did my job,” she said, “and Hodgins did his. I am fine.”

“Really?” he checked. “You’re not just saying that to make me happy? I know you only agreed to come to this party because of me. If you’re staying for the same reason-”

“Booth.” She caught his hand, twining their fingers together. “If my head hurts, I will tell you. If I need to rest, I will tell you. In the meantime, would a kiss reassure you that I am truly all right?”

He arched an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t like public displays of affection.”

T’Emp nodded upwards. “_Phoradendron leucarpum_.”

He followed her gaze, a smile tugging at his lips. “Mistletoe, T’Emp. It’s mistletoe.”

“I believe I said that.”

Booth chuckled, looking back at her. “How do you even know about that?”

“Angela has made certain to inform me of a number of human traditions, particularly ones involving parties and kissing.”

“Of course she has.”

T’Emp stepped closer, resting her hands on his waist, just barely above his hips. “Shall we kiss, Seeley Booth? Or do you wish to skip this particular tradition?”

There was the barest hint of teasing in her tone, making him lick his lips. “You know I don’t. Come here.”

She stretched up readily to meet him, squeezing ever so slightly to steady herself. He bent down, cupping her face gently in both hands, guiding her to him, and they kissed beneath the mistletoe, slow and tender, and finally, the panic of her heart-stopping fall faded away.

“I’m still worried about you,” he mumbled against her lips.

“I know,” she murmured. “That is why I love you.”

He smiled, savoring another kiss before speaking again. “I love you, too.”


End file.
